Lindorm
Lindorm is a powerful draconic Gaia-Titan used heavily by Lok Lambert. Controlling this Titan requires his Seeker to be in complete control of both thoughts and emotions. One mis-directed thought and Lindorm will charge like a raging bull to make quick work of the one targeted by this thought. Because of this, Lindorm can be thought of as a loose cannon. Though Lindorm may be aggressive and violent, he nonetheless is a loyal Titan. History Lindorm Titans inspired the dragons of Viking tales which usually lacked wings, appearing like giant snakes with arms. They were probably based on descriptions of this Titan. Saint George was Lindorm's past Seeker and used his sword to summon the Titan. The Titan's Amulet later fell into the hands of the Organization in the magical Sword of Saint George, but DeFoe's thirst for revenge on Dante Vale made him lose the sword. Lok Lambert eventually managed to bond with Lindorm, although the Titan proved difficult with which to bond, and Lindorm became one of Lok's choice Titans to use in battle. The first time Lindorm was invoked, Lok had no control over the rampaging Titan, yet in a moment of fury, Lok gained perfect control over Lindorm. When the Legendary Titan of Fate, Arc, became active, Lindorm became Powerbonded in order to protect Lok. After being absorbed by Legion, Lindorm was trapped within him until Legion's Amulet was destroyed. This sent Lindorm, as well as all of the other Titans absorbed by Legion, back to Huntik, the spirit world of the Titan. Abilities Seekers bonded with Lindorm may find him hard to control at first, but if his Seeker shows anger, rage, or fury, this is where the Seeker is in complete control and in sync with Lindorm. The more rage his Seeker shows the more powerful Lindorm will be; however, if the rage is wild and uncontrolled, so too will be Lindorm's attacks. Lindorm's "Rolling Charge" ability can cut his enemies down to size by curling his body up like a large circular buzz saw, allowing the spines on his back to cause serious damage to enemy Titans. Besides Rolling Charge, he also has his claws to slash his enemies with, teeth to bite with, and his tail to smash and constrict his enemies, all at his disposal. Lindorm also has the power to fire a small tornado from his mouth. Even though he is a Titan with no wings at all, Lindorm is able to fly and levitate to take on large or colossal-sized enemy Titans. He also has a keen sense of smell. All of this makes Lindorm a powerful Titan to have, and one well worth the trouble of controlling, according to Dante. Powerbonding Like other Titans, when the bond between Seeker and the Titan become stronger, Lindorm became Powerbonded Lindorm, obtaining two tails, four arms, four horns on his head, and armor on his body along with the ability to directly communicate with his Seeker. Lindorm's rolling attack became powerful enough to block the Legendary Titan, Arc. This power, now called Spinner Slash, was now able to be shared with Lok and even powerful enough to knock over a powerful Titan like Legion, Legendary Titan of War. Powerbonded Lindorm tends to act on his own, but he is a strong Titan to have in battle, loyally protecting his Seeker by using his new abilities 'Spinnerslash' and 'Spinscreen' to help attack enemies or trap them in a cloud of smoke. Design History In the first picture, you can see that Lindorm started out more like a bug than a dragon! Because most of the buglike Titans in the world of Huntik are evil, and we wanted Lindorm to belong to Lok, we decided to make him more like a wolf-dragon than a bug monster. As a unique twist, we thought it would be cool if he had a spinning attack for which he holds his tail in his mouth and demolishes his enemies like a big spiked wheel. This idea is based on a mythical snake called ouroboros that held its tail in its mouth like a continuous circle. . File:Lindorm (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Lindorm (later used for Unnamed Titan 005) File:Lindorm (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Lindorm File:Lindorm.jpg|Final Art Gallery Lindorm Amulet.jpg|Lindorm's Amulet Lindorm Icon.jpg|Lindorm's Icon Lindorm 2.jpg|Lindorm (SAS card art) Lindorm Icon PB.jpg|Lindorm's Powerbonded Icon Lindorm PB.jpg|Powerbonded Lindorm Lindorm_Powerbonded_2.jpg|Powerbonded Lindorm (art 2) Trivia * Lindorm's commands are "Answer me," "Fight with fury," "No holding back," "Take them down," "Awaken" and "Charge." * Lindorm Titans were based on the lindorm, a type of wingless snake-dragon from Viking myths. Lindorm’s collar, appropriately, resembles old Viking jewelry. * Unnamed Titan 005, an evil Titan resembling Lindorm's earlier design, appeared in the episode, "The Secret of Two Generations", when young Eathon Lambert, Metz, and Simon Judeau were searching for hidden Titans. * Lindorm's Powerbonded appearance is similar to that of Breaker due to gaining golden armor and bracelets as well as a second pair of arms. Category:Titans Category:Gaia-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Large Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Featured articles